Nothing Keeps
A story about how nothing really lasts :P or.... Sunset 17:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances SWAYCLAN Leader Fieldstar- '''pale cream-brown she-cat ''Deputy'' '''Pigeonwing- gray tabby tom with long hair Medicine Cat Violetbloom- purple-eyed brown tabby she-cat Warriors Cindershine-''' longhaired silver tabby 'Sleetfoot-' black and white tom Apprentice, Graypaw 'Limegaze-' pretty black and white she-cat with bright green eyes 'Hearthclaw-' brown tabby tom 'Bluestream- '''blue she-cat '''Clearbrook- '''beautiful white tabby she-cat '''Mouseheart-' skinny but stout brown tabby tom Apprentice, Skypaw 'Orangeflight- '''ginger tabby with white tail tip, she-cat ''Apprentice, Squirrelpaw ''Apprentices'' 'Graypaw-' gray tabby tom 'Skypaw- '''blue-eyed gray she-cat '''Squirrelpaw-' dark russet tabby tom ''Queens'' '''Willowmoon- '''longhaired silver she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Aspenkit, Flakekit, Gingerkit, and Moldkit) '''Beechsand- '''flecked pale orange tabby she-cat (mother of Hailkit, Swankit, Stalk-kit) '''Foresteyes- '''black she-cat with dazzling, usual green eyes(mother of Maplekit, Palmkit, and Autumnkit) ''Kits'' '''Flakekit- longhaired white with gray dapples she-cat Aspenkit-''' pale gray-brown tabby tom with dark stripes 'Gingerkit-' pretty ginger she-cat 'Moldkit-' fluffy gray tom '''Hailkit- '''black and white tom '''Swankit-longhaired white she-cat Stalk-kit-'pale golden tom '''Maplekit-' pretty calico she-cat 'Palmkit-' pale gray-brown tabby tom 'Autumnkit- '''pretty light brown she-cat with dazzling, unusal green eyes ''Ya know, I once thought that a lot of kits at one time as '''awfully '''convienent. But then again, it makes you connect with the story if the characters had very distinct personalities. So the more, the better. xD Plus, more interaction. Aka... drama :P and this story's all about drammaaaa ''Elders'' 'Cardinalwing- '''reddish she-cat Prologue The nursery was boring. There was no place to play hide and seek (the whole thing was basically a huge half-dome). There weren't even any place for the sun to shine in and make shadows to play with! All the moss had to be neat and tidily fitted in the bedding. No playing. All play-areas must be clean ''at all times. There weren't even ANY play-areas. The queens always talked of how the nursery was for sleeping only. Do they expect us to hibernate like squirrels? Stalk-kit hissed in his mind. The pale beige-gold tom was tired of being cooped inside everyday. He needed fresh air, even though his mother assured him that the nursery was ventilated by the near-winter winds. '''(XD You know in Dangerous Hour or whatever? They say "summer". :P) Still. Kittens are made of fur, bones, teeth, milk, and curiosity. Stalk-kit was just itching to plant his tiny paws in the fresh grass outside. The nearest thing to "fresh" in the nursery was when Maplekit, Autumnkit, and Palmkit were born. And he'd show them. Kits weren't helpless or soft, they could take care of themselves! The queens would be in awe of their wrong perceptions when Stalk-kit came back with a mouse... yeah... and every other kit (the nursery was crowded. Strange, since it was in leaf-fall/autumn and all. It was practically winter/leaf-bare already) would revere in his accomplishents. He would drown in evey cat's attention. Autumnkit's attention, he thought dreamily and angrily at the same time. The pretty she-kit did not return his affections. But she would, when he made his first catch when he was only two moons old. Determined, the young tom opened his eyes. All though his planning, he was snuggled in his mother's belly, next to Hailkit, his brother. Stalk-kit wriggled out with care. He must not disturb any cat, or else he would be caught. I will let myself be caught when I catch something myself. Mouse! There was a flickering shadow outside. The ground was sprinkled with a fine layer of snow, looking totally inviting. Stalk-kit made his way slowly from Beechsand's limbs and around Foresteye's hind leg. Giving a sigh of relief when he reached the entrance (or, really, exit), Stalk-kit turned around- -and nearly stepped on Moldkit's tail. Just in time, Stalk-kit stopped stepping and veered himself to the other direction, landing in snow. He was bristling wildly with alarm, and thank Starclan, too, because snow was actually really cold. Oh Starclan! Even through the dim light of the moon, Stalk-kit gave a pale shadow on the whiteness. Like a forever friend, with you, whether you like it or not," he thought. He had told Autumnkit this, and she, being barely a moon old, was creeped out. She was scared of her own shadow, literally, though, so Stalk-kit gave this no mind. But. Wait. Stalk-kit squinted at the snow. Why was there another shadow? -_-_-_- Autumnkit's eyes opened with a snap as a flurry of snow landed on her nose. Snow never came in. Not even with the wind. What disturbed the snow? Chapter One Autumnkit pawed the ground in annoyance. "Swankit! Pass the moss ball here!" Palmkit called, sublime. Autumnkit just couldn't wait any longer. "When is it omy turn," she hissed quickly to Gingerkit. The older (and prettier, Autumnkit mumbled to herself) she-kit was washing her paws. She paused and looked down at the younger kit. "Be patient," she scolded. "But when?" "Later." Autumnkit needed a real answer. A solid one. "Why later?" she pressed. "Because you're younger than the others," Gingerkit snapped, blue eyes angry at the annoying Autumnkit. "You have to wait longer because you're smaller," she repeated. "Palmkit's my brother and he's playing the game," she pointed out. "Well I don't make the rules, OK? Just wait your turn to play!" Gingerkit had enough. She stalked away, muttering "Stupid kit...". As Autumnkit gazed at Gingerkit, she had to mention that Gingerkit was, too, a kit. But she kept quiet. For once. She turned her weirdly colored green eyes to the game. Moldkit was easily the best player; his lithe gray body leapt quickly into the air to catch the ball of moss. He always left Palmkit in half-jump, giving up when he noticed how high Moldkit already was. Autumnkit's eyes flickered to the other side as Moldkit hooked the ball, then let it go in the air, falling in Aspenkit's grasp. But Flakekit then tackled him. Autumnkit winced as Aspenkit gave a yeep and let the moss go. Swankit then, eagerly, ran past and grabbed the moss in the jaws along the way. "Hey!" Moldkit called in indignition. Autumnkit giggled; Swankit ran away with the moss in her tiny white jaws. "Come back here! That's our moss!" But Swankit juts laughed and didn't even look back. "She's going for the apprentice den," Autumnkit noted. Moldkit nodded his thanks and sped after the white she-kit. Hailkit was lazier. "You go ahead, Autumnkit, I'll catch up with you guys." "Alright Hailkit," Autumnkit squeaked. The toms were including her for once. She scampered after Moldkit in a bunch of pawsteps. Running is easy! she breathed. Never to have run before, this was something new for Autumnkit. Oh, what a joyous feeling! Autumnkit kept running.